Penalty on Account of Gender
by The H-Experiment
Summary: The more that Kagome thought about it, the more she realized that this was just like Ouran High School Host Club except Haruhi was never forced to play football. HirumaxKagome
1. Gender Bender

_Hiiiiiiiii. Um well, i can say that this one DOES NOT have a lemon. But it compensates with a lot of profanity. *shrugs* This is for Bishonen'sFoxyMiko's challenge (ily dear) and this was originally supposed to be a oneshot but after i finished writing it, i realized that it was like, uber long so imma post it in two chapters cuz if i kept it as one, it'd fry brains like nothing. I dunno, maybe you'd like that. But if i post it as a two shot, that means i get to tease you and postpone the time to post the second in demand for reviews.  
Muahahahaha!  
Frankly, i don't think the first chap all that interesting, But then again, this is coming from a girl that writes mainly lemons so yeah, of course i'd expect some lovin' going on.  
Never fear! After i post his, i'll be going back to my lemons. I miss them.  
Okay yeah, if i had anything to say, you'd see it at the bottom. Right now, i just forgot...so yeah._

_Disclaimer: Nope!_

_-_

Kagome tugged at her uniform miserably. She stood in front of the mirror in black pants, a white dress shirt, and a green jacket. It was the boy's uniform for Deimon High School. It was a mistake to send her brother to go pick up her new school uniform. The teacher had thought that Souta was the new student and gave him the boy's uniform. Souta had thought it'd be funny if he didn't correct the teacher.

He didn't think it was that funny when he was hung from the closet door by his boxers.

Kagome sighed and tightened her tie. Well if she was stuck in the boy's uniform, she might as well look good in it.

A light knock sounded and she looked up. Her mother's voice floated though the door. "Kagome dear? Breakfast's ready!"

"Thanks mom. I'll be down in a minute." Kagome straightened her jacket and grabbed her school bag, giving one last glance at the mirror before leaving her room. She padded downstairs to see her family already sitting around the table with only her mom in the kitchen.

"Gee thanks for waiting," she muttered sarcastically. Her brother smiled at her though a mouth full of rice while her grandfather ranted about the importance of ofudas.

"Hun? Do you think you can try this? Tell me how it tastes?" her mother asked her from the kitchen. Kagome nodded and walked to the kitchen where she saw her mother hovering over a large pot of soup. Her mother waved her over and handed her a spoon. Kagome took the utensil and prepared to dip it in the soup before a hand stopped her. Her mother waved a hair tie in front of her face.

"Careful, your hair might get in the soup." Kagome grabbed it and tied back her hair in a ponytail. She dipped the spoon in the pot and tasted the miso soup.

"Hey it tastes good mom." She licked the spoon clean and threw it in the sink.

"Oh that's good, I was worried," her mother fussed. She glanced at the clock and let out a soft gasp. "Oh! Kagome! You better get going or else you'll miss the train!" Kagome barely had a chance to grab an apple before her mother pushed her out the door with her brother and grandfather giving simultaneous grunts of goodbyes.

Kagome scratched her head and stared at the bright blue sky with lidded eyes. If she looked closely enough, she swore that there was an ominous cloud hanging directly above her.

Today was gonna be a bad day, she just knew it.

-

The train sped along its tracks, once in a while hitting a bump, jostling Kagome who had her forehead on her arm that was kept upright by a handle hanging from the ceiling. It had only been 10 minutes and Kagome was already having a crappy ass day. She dropped her apple on the way here when some guy resembling a monkey bumped into her, her school bag had spontaneously exploded all over the sidewalk causing her to miss her train, and now she was forced to stand because an old lady had beaten her to a seat.

'_Damn old lady, I hope you dislocate a hip.'_

The old lady in the cozy seat shifted as if she felt Kagome's intense glare and looked up to catch her eyes. She gave her a beautiful, heart melting smile that only old people of ages 100 and above were capable of. Kagome flinched.

'_Goddamn, now I feel guilty.'_

The bus came to a stop and Kagome stumbled a bit at the abrupt stop. She let go of the handle and shrugged her pack on. She maneuvered her way through the crowd blocking the train exit and made it outside before she was nearly bowled over.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Kagome caught herself before she face planted and looked up to see who knocked her over. She caught sight of a boy who had shot out of the train wearing the exact same thing she was. He ran so fast a dust cloud was seen following him, accompanied by people being blown away by the tremendous Dust Cloud of Doom. His high pitched wail could be heard, even from where Kagome stood.

"HIIIIIII!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Kagome blinked as people began moving past her. She shrugged before looking up at the clock hanging on one of the concrete posts of the train station.

7:54

'_Oh crap I'm gonna be late!'_

And with that, she sped off with a speed that would give even Usain Bolt a run for his money. Get it? Run?

-

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Hi Kagome." The class chorused.

'_What is this? An AA meeting?' _Kagome stared sullenly at her class to which they stared sullenly back, their enthusiasm matching hers. The only ones that looked remotely interested were the girls of the class, why, Kagome had no idea.

"Class, Mr. Higurashi will be joining us this semester. Please treat him kindly," the teacher announced with a wave towards Kagome's general direction. He ended up gesturing towards the window.

Kagome started at the teacher's introduction. '_Mr.? Do they seriously think I'm a guy?' _Kagome looked at the smitten girls of the class. '_Apparently so…well, I better clear things up before things get out of hand.' _She quickly looked down at herself. '_Today was a bad day to wear a sports bra.' _Kagome tried to correct everyone but before she had a chance to speak, her teacher pointed to where she was sitting and hands attached to hormonally driven girls grabbed her by the shoulders, dragging her to the depths of hell.

She was practically thrown into a seat surrounded by eager girls. Only one side was safe. Kagome hesitantly glanced to her to left and saw a tall and lanky guy with spiky blond hair, pointed ears, and fanged teeth. Also, he was carrying a gun.

Maybe that side wasn't so safe after all…

Kagome looked away from him so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. She winced and rubbed the back of her neck with one hand. Unfortunately, that also caught the attention of the proposed demon next to her. He turned his head towards her with a creepy grin and Kagome was strongly reminded of the Exorcist. He stared at her with an interested glint in his eyes and she waved at him, smiling weakly.

"Er…hi there?"

Kagome watched his eyebrows shoot up. He grinned, flashing his fangs at her before turning away with a bone chilling cackle to pull something out of his jacket pocket. He pulled a black notebook out with the words 'Devil's Handbook' in white on it.

Kagome didn't have a good feeling about that.

"Kagome Higurashi, transferred from Meiou High due to the fact that your brother has been accepted into the prestigious Daioh Middle School which has the best soccer team in the Tokyo region." Kagome stared eyes wide as the blonde next to her kept reading out of his book. "You currently live with your mom, brother, and grandfather at XXXXX District, Block-!"

"Whoah hey!" Kagome stopped him midsentence. "Hey! Don't go yelling out my address to everyone! It's bad enough I have these-" she waved a hand towards the eagerly listening girls behind her "-are after me, I don't want them to know where I live!"

"Oh ho! Fucking scaredy-cat we have here don't we? Interesting, interesting…" he turned a page in his notebook and pulled a pen out. Kagome watched him write furiously with a raised brow and couldn't help sneaking a peek at his book.

She didn't like what she saw. "Hey! I don't have an irrational fear of women!" In chicken scratch handwriting, he had written 'has irrational fear towards women of the flirty and eyelash batting type', right under 'looks like a fucking girl' and 'potential weapon against sexually confused males'.

Kagome gave up and fell back against her seat when it looked like the devilish blonde had stopped listening to her in favor of his book. "I don't even like girls…." Kagome muttered to herself.

"Kekekeke! What's this? You're GAY?! Kekeke!!" Before Kagome had a chance to correct him, he had already written it into his book and zipped away, out of the classroom to god knows where even though class hadn't even ended.

Kagome stared at the door blankly.

'_Fuck my life…'_

-

Yoichi Hiruma.

Kagome officially hated him.

That fake blonde, spiky head jerk had gone around and stuck posters stating that she was gay everywhere and she meant EVERYWHERE. The lockers, the shoe closets, the classrooms, hell, even the girl's bathroom. And he did it all within a time span of 24 hours!

Kagome huffed angrily as she marched her way down to the shoe closets, passing by a few of the infamous posters about her. A couple girls in the hallway were whispering and trying to be inconspicuous while pointing at her, a few of them looking heartbroken. Kagome sighed, '_Okay, this is getting way out of hand. I need to do something about this.'_

"Hey, yeah you over there." The girls who were whispering frantically suddenly became quiet and stared at her with wide, guilty eyes. "Look, I'm not really a g-" but that was as far as Kagome got before she a boy nearly crashed into her, sending them both to the ground. Kagome landed hard on the ground and felt the impact on her butt. She winced and absently rubbed her sore backside before a groan from the boy who crashed into her brought her attention to him.

"Owww that hurt," the boy sitting in front of her muttered to himself and rubbed the back of his head gingerly. His brown hair stuck up at odd angles and he was small for someone his age which she was guessing a year younger than she. His wide brown looked up at her in alarm. "I'm so sorry! That was all my fault! I should've seen where I was going! You can place all the blame on me! I'm sorry!"

The first year would've gone on in his really apologetic apology had Kagome not stopped him. "Okay I get it! You're sorry, I get it. Don't worry about it, jeez, everyone crashes into people once in a while," she said wryly, thinking back to the multiple people who had run into her that morning. Actually…

"Hey wait!" Kagome looked closely at the boy in front of her, mainly his hair, and came to a realization. "You're the same kid that ran into me this morning at the train station!"

His brown eyes grew even wider and more fearful if that was even possible. "HIII! I'M SO SORRY!"

"I said don't worry about it!" Kagome flailed her arms about to catch his attention. "I should actually thank you. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have realized what the time was until it was too late."

The small boy ducked his head and looked up at her timidly. Kagome gave him a friendly smile and he let out a sigh of relief. She pushed herself up off the ground and offered the boy a hand which he took. "Thanks…"

Kagome dusted herself off and extended her hand. "Don't mention it, my name's Kagome Higurashi by the way. I'm the new transfer student, second year."

The first year took her hand and shook it, his grasp light and polite. "I'm Sena Kobayakawa, first year." He adjusted the bag that was on his shoulder, catching a glance at the watch that was on his wrist. His eyebrows shot up in alarm and Kagome watched him curiously. _"_Not again! I'M GONNA BE LATEE_!"_

Kagome looked down at her feet and noticed a notebook on the floor with Sena's name on it along with 'Math' written in black Sharpie. "Wait!" She grabbed the book but was too late for Sena had already shot off, sprinting down the hallway at light speed.

He glanced back briefly to say goodbye to her, "NICE TO MEET YOUUUU!"

"Wait no! You left your notebook!" Kagome yelled at him but he just kept sprinting, not hearing her yell. "Goddamn! That boy's gonna make me run!" She tucked the notebook in her arm and sprinted after Sena.

Her feet pounded on the ground as she chased the surprisingly fast first year. '_Jesus Christ he's fast, what is he, in track?' _But soon, Kagome found herself catching up with him as they raced down the stairs and ran towards the field. She spotted a couple of figures on the field, dressed in football uniforms. '_No way, he's in football?!?' _

The distance between her and Sena shortened and Kagome found that if she reached a hand out, she could barely touch his collar. With an extra burst of speed, she snagged the back of his shirt with one hand and tugged, sending him flying into her. Unfortunately for Kagome, she needed more work on her braking and, well, this happened.

"Oomph!" The two landed on the ground in a tangled heap of limbs. Kagome landed on top of Sena, her front crushed against his back, his face giving the grass an affectionate kiss. The rest of the football team watched as they skidded along the grass even after they hit the ground. Kagome immediately scrambled off of Sena as soon as they came to a stop but because their legs were tangled together, she promptly fell back down.

"Owowowowow that hurt." Kagome struggled to remove her legs from Sena's. '_What is it with me and falling down today? My butt hurts!' _

Sena stayed where he was and stared at her in shock. This guy, the new transfer student, actually caught up with him! "Y-you chased me!"

"Yeah, I did." Kagome looked around her and spotted his notebook laying a few feet away from them. She reached over and picked it up before offering it to him. "Here, you left this behind when you ran away."

"Oh!" Sena had the decency to blush in embarrassment. "Th-thank you!" He took the notebook and then continued his staring. Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked, eyes lidded. She couldn't decide whether or not she was amused or ticked off.

"O-oh! Umm, well…y-you caught me."

"And?" She asked dubiously. Frankly, she didn't see anything odd about that, she was known for being fast at her old high school.

Sena was about to answer her when a shadow landed on them. The two looked up and saw a terrifying, terrifying sight.

Hiruma.

Sena's eyes grew wide and he immediately scrambled away once he saw the malicious grin on Hiruma's face while Kagome stayed where she was and squinted up at him.

"Yes…?" she trailed off, seeing how Hiruma wouldn't budge from where he was standing or offer her a hand up.

Hiruma let out a chilling cackle and pointed a long finger at her. "KEKEKE! YOU'RE GONNA PLAY AMERICAN FOOTBALL!"

-

'_WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!?!' _Kagome was tackled to the ground and landed hard on her poor butt. "Oomph!" Her assailant got up off of her and nodded down to her while she decided that life would be much easier if she just lay there and never get up again.

"You're a good runner," Juumonji said down to the new football player at his feet as he offered a hand.

"Yay," Kagome muttered up to the lineman. She grabbed the hand and pulled herself up, adjusting her uniform as she went. She dusted dirt off of her jersey with the number 23 in black on the back. He smirked at her and ran back to where Kurita and the other linemen stood. It's like they were getting in line to tackle her, she thought miserably. The more that she thought about it, the more she realized that this was just like _Ouran High School Host Club _except Haruhi was never forced to play football.

"Hey fucking pretty boy! Get back to your position!" Hiruma yelled back at her.

"Go fuck yourself!" she yelled back him. Kagome grumbled under her breath as she grudgingly got to her place on the field. She didn't know how he did but somehow (although she was sure it involved blackmail of some sort), Hiruma got her to play football as full back, replacing Ishimaru whenever he had obligations for a track meet. At first, she had been surprised that someone like Hiruma was in football, or a sport for that matter. She figured him to be one of those people who could care less about team spirit but apparently she was wrong. But then she saw how he treated his team members.

She wasn't so sure anymore.

She got into position in front of Sena and saw Mamori out the corner of her eye. The kind manager waved a hand at her and yelled out encouragingly, "Go Kagome! You can do it!" Kagome smiled weakly and turned her attention back to the other players, noticing how Monta instantly got fired up, miming choking motions towards her.

Kagome sighed, this team was so messed up.

And they still thought she was a boy too, probably half the reason why she was dragged into this. Although, Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that Hiruma would've forced her to play even if he knew she was a girl.

"Hut!" Hiruma shouted and Kagome shot forward, seeing him fake a handoff to Sena. He handed the ball off to her and she shot down the middle, breaking through the defense line and gaining a few yards before she was tackled by Taki.

Though he wasn't big and bulky, Taki was pretty well built. His entire frame came crashing into her and she was thrown to the ground with his weight pressing down on her. Apparently, since they didn't know that she was a girl, they weren't holding back. At all. Not to say that she was fragile or anything, Kagome was a pretty strong girl, but after having multiple guys throw themselves at her (and not in the romantic sense) it was getting to be quite painful.

Kagome stared at the blue sky while clutching the football to her chest. Taki got off her and smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up, grin sparkling and such. "Ah ha ha!" and he flounced away. She laid spread eagled on the ground, staring passively at the sky.

'_Okay, that's it. I gotta get out of this.' _She slowly got up and stared in Hiruma's direction. Even if there was a very small chance she'd be relieved from playing football if he knew she was a girl, she had to try anyways.

-

"I don't think you want me to play football."

"Ahh?" Hiruma stared at her as if she had said the stupidest thing in the world. "And why the hell not?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Well, I'm a girl. There, I said it."

Hiruma stared at her for a while before letting an obnoxiously loud laugh. "KEKEKEKEKE!" Tears were streaming down at his face as he pointed and laughed. "KEKEKEKEKE!"

Kagome sweatdropped.

"KEKEKEKE! The fucking pretty boy decides to tell everyone that he's a fucking girl! KEKEKEKE!!"

A tick mark developed.

"KEKEKEKEKE! What's next, you're gonna say you actually like guys! KEKEKEKE!"

Kagome made a move to interrupt him. "Hey I-"

"KEKEKEKEKEKE! You're such a fucking pansy! KEKEKEKE!!!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Kagome screamed at him, "I GET IT. IT'S FUNNY."

Hiruma stopped laughing out of surprise and grinned devilishly at her. "Well of course it's funny, you're telling me that you're a girl. Who wouldn't find that hilarious?

"Uh, maybe someone who'd know that it's true?!?"

Hiruma leveled his gaze at her, "What's true, that you're a girl?" Kagome nodded. "I find that hard to believe."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why is that so hard to believe?!" She gestured wildly at her body and wiggled her hips. "Look at me! I'm perfectly feminine!"

"Right, and the male uniform definitely reinforces that statement!"

Kagome fumed. "Then what about my voice?! Do you not hear this girly, completely female voice?"

"Prepubescent much?"

"Goddamn you! I'm a girl I tell you! I'm a girl and I should not be playing football!" She stomped her feet angrily.

"Prove it."

"Eh?" Kagome stopped her ranting and stared disbelievingly. "What did you say?"

"I said prove it." Hiruma grinned cockily, hoisting his gun over his shoulder, clearly enjoying the position that he was putting her in.

She gaped. "How am I supposed to prove that I'm a girl?!"

Hiruma's answer was simple.

He pointed at her chest.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Y-you're kidding me right?" She shook her head wildly. "Ooooh no! No! I'm not gonna-! I mean, you can't be-! You're kidding! No! Y-you!"

Hiruma shook his head smugly. "Well don't you wanna prove that you're a girl? Well then show. If not, then I suppose you're lying and you just have to keep playing football for me!" He shrugged and tilted his head to the side, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Kagome sputtered indignantly, "N-no! I _am_ a girl!"

He grinned wickedly. "Then strip, _girl._"

Kagome's babbling came to a halt. She looked down at herself and then looked up at the smug Hiruma. Her eyes widened as she came to realization. _'That prick! He knows I won't strip and that I'll have to keep playing football! Fine! I'll just have to prove him wrong AND get out of the team!'_

"Fine," she said, gleefully watching as the smirk fell from his face. "I'll do it, just to prove you wrong!"

Kagome shrugged off her jacket and tossed it to the side. She unbuttoned her shirt and ripped it apart, revealing her pert C's that were confined in a black sports bra. '_Ha-Ha! Take that Hiruma jerk!'_

_Click._

Kagome froze.

Hiruma stood there with a grin on his face and a camera in his hands. The camera was pointed at her. His finger was on the button.

_Click._

_-_

Remember that hunch Kagome had? The one where she believed that Hiruma would still force her to play football even though she was a girl? Well guess what? It wasn't a hunch, it was the truth.

Kagome sprinted as fast as her legs could move down the football field with 2, no 3, no four players chasing her! Sena, Monta, Taki and Taki were all chasing her, intent on stopping her before she got to the end zone. '_Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck oh fuck me!' _"Ahhhhhh!!!!!"

Doburoku stared at their new addition ran screaming down the field, still managing to outrun the other players. Hiruma stood had walked over and stood next to him with his helmet slung over his shoulder and piece of gum in his mouth. "We got a fast new recruit eh?"

"Yeah, she can outrun the fucking shrimp if she's motivated."

Doburoku peered up at Hiruma curiously, his sake jug held to his lips. "She?"

"Kekeke, yeah, number 23 is a fucking girl."

"A girl? How'd you manage to find one that fast? Never mind that! How'd you manage to get her to play on our team?" Then, Doburoku realized what a stupid question he just asked. This was _Hiruma. _"Ahhhh, never mind. I already know."

"Kekeke you know that's right." Hiruma blew a bubble with his gum.

"She's gonna be trouble, you know. Things are gonna change with her here." Doburoku took a swig out of his jug, looking at Hiruma out of the corner of his eyes.

"Ahhh it'll be fine. The entire fucking team already likes her, girl or not." They watched as Kagome got to her feet and was slapped numerous times on the back by enthusiastic teammates. "And having her on the team won't change much except make us stronger," Hiruma said flippantly, popping the bubble he had blown. He threw on his helmet and fastened it with a 'click'.

Doburoku kept his steady gaze on Hiruma as he jogged away to join the rest of the team on the field.

'_I wasn't talking about the team, Hiruma.'_

-

Kagome flopped into her seat beside Hiruma, eliciting an amused glance from the blonde. She slumped in her seat with a pained groan and opened an eye only to stare at the smirking quarterback. "You. Suck. So much."

"Kekeke you're tired just from that little workout yesterday?" Hiruma put his feet up on the desk and laced his fingers behind his head. "Fucking weakling."

"My bad, if you haven't noticed, I'm not quite blessed with the amazing stamina and strength of men," she snapped at Hiruma. Her muscles were sore from the practice yesterday which consisted of running plays over and over again until someone dropped and then running laps around the school and until someone puked. And repeat. She winced when she thought back to how many times she got tackled and shook her head. '_My poor poor body.'_

"At least you're doing pretty well," came his casual remark. Kagome sat up straighter and looked at Hiruma with surprise evident.

"Th-thanks…" she muttered with a pinkish hue on her face. A shy little smile had appeared with the slight praise he had given.

"Kekeke just wait until season starts though." Kagome's smile dropped instantly and she scowled.

"What if I just don't go to practice?" Kagome shot back.

"Kekeke I'm sure you don't want pictures of you stripping posted all over the school right?"

"I hate you so much."

-

It was later that school day that Sena approached Kagome on her way to the clubroom. She was walking there until a loud call from behind her caused her to stop. "Kagome!" She spun around and saw Sena jogging towards her.

"Hey Sena," she greeted him as he came to a stop before her, looking slightly out of breath.

The poor boy stuttered a bit when he said hi, turning slightly red and avoiding her eyes as she looked at him in concern. Sena looked like he was about to ask her something before hesitating.

"Was there something you wanted?" Kagome gently prodded the underclassmen.

"Oh! Ahhh hahaahah….." Sena stuttered nervously under Kagome's piercing stare. He glanced around them to make sure that they were alone before stepping closer to Kagome. "I, umm, I was wondering, are you a girl?"

Kagome blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting that, especially not from Sena. She shrugged and flapped her hand nonchalantly. "Yeah, I am. How'd you figure it out?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Erm, remember when you were chasing me and then we collided?" Kagome nodded. "Well, when we landed on the round, you were sorta landed on top of me and I felt your…" he trailed off, his face reddening rapidly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You felt my…?"

Sena shook his head, at loss for words and instead gestured towards his chest.

Now it was Kagome's turn to blush. "Oh…"

"Yeah…"

Kagome laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "I guess I'm found out eh?"

"Y-you're not mad?" Sena was surprised by that laid back attitude of the newly found out girl in front of him.

Kagome shrugged and put a finger on her nose in thought. "Well I didn't expect everyone to think I was a boy. I mean I'm wearing this because I have nothing else to wear," Kagome tugged at her male uniform. "And even though hardly anyone knows I'm a girl, it isn't really a secret. Sooo, I guess you could say I _want_ people to know I'm a girl? It's definitely better than pretending to be a boy the whole entire time."

"Then why don't you let everyone know?"

"Hiruma."

"Ahhh."

Kagome scratched her head absently. "If I let everyone know I'm a girl, it'd ruin Hiruma's plan to get more publicity. Apparently, I make a cute enough guy to get a lot of girls to watch football. I don't know if I should be offended. Also, every time that I try to reveal my gender, I keep getting interrupted." She tugged on her ponytail lightly. "It's like, I'm fated to go through high school as a boy."

Sena nodded sympathetically. "Sorry about that."

Kagome waved off his apology. "Nah, you didn't do anything so don't be sorry!" She grabbed Sena and hooked her arm through his. "Now let's forget about that and let's go to practice!"

She cheered enthusiastically and dragged Sena along whose refined instincts were already telling him that this situation would not work out.

At all.

-

It wasn't until after an open practice game that Hiruma discovered the fatal flaw in his cunning scheme. It was true that Kagome worked like a charm. Girls flocked right and left to come to their games once they caught wind of a pretty boy playing for the Deimon Devilbats. Their fans accumulated until the crowd they usually gathered rivaled Oujo's who had the popular Sakuraba. And, with the girls that gathered, TV stations came, granting Hiruma the publicity that he wanted.

But there was one thing he forgot.

He didn't actually think the fangirls were bold enough to _approach_ Kagome. But sure enough, they did. They came in packs, clamoring for a bit of the pretty player's attention, his digits, his underwear, anything! Sure it bugged him and he had no idea why, but Hiruma didn't mind so much, girls will be girls and they could get pretty desperate.

But then the pansy ass Sanzo from Shinryuuji approached Kagome.

That's where he drew the fucking line.

Hiruma watched the gay running back sidle up to his new player and coo adoringly. He batted his eyelashes and Kagome edged away from him warily.

"FUCKING PRETTY BOY GET OVER HERE!" Hiruma literally roared. Kagome jumped and hurriedly extricated her hands from the overzealous Shinryuuji player. She was gone before Sanzo even realized it.

Kagome skidded to a stop before Hiruma. "Ohhh that was close!" She chanced a glance back towards the Shinryuuji player. The effeminate running back waved a flirty hand and winked, sending shivers down her spine. Because she was a girl, being approached by girls was far more terrifying than being approached by guys. But, being approached by a gay male who thought you were a guy was scarring, absolutely scarring. Kagome crept behind Hiruma, shielding her from view.

Suddenly, he spun around and she backpedaled in surprise. He leaned down so that they were face to face while Kagome leaned back as far as she could. "Guess what?" he said, shoving a long finger in her face.

"What?" Kagome asked warily.

"You're not gonna play football anymore."

Kagome immediately brightened, "Really?!?" But then she jumped back even farther, suspicious of Hiruma's seeming nice actions. "Why? What do I have to do instead?" Because there was no way he was letting her free.

"Kekeke! You're gonna be a cheerleader!"

"NOOOOOO!!"

-  
_And teh chapter is ended with the dramatic 'nooooooo!'.  
Hahahaha oh tvtropes you never cease to amuse me.  
Okay notes, fyi, Sanzo is really the pansy ass football player from Shinryuuji, not some character i made up.  
Ummm what else, what else, uh, i like pie.  
Also, i think Kagome's hot and Hiruma's sexy.  
Okay bye._


	2. Gender Mender

_You are some lucky lucky people i tell ya. Looky here, an update to quick! You should be thankful. Tsk tsk!  
My god, this took FOREVER to write and i had origanlly intended it to be a oneshot. In all, this beast of a thing was 31 pages long. I am **so** proud of myself. *teary eyed*  
I'm kinda happy i split this up in two. Proofreading this thing was a bitch so yeah, you'll see mistakes only because my eyes started blurring and i didn't give a crap anymore.  
Okay, i'll shut up now.  
Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Nada._

_-_

"Everyone, I have something important to tell you." Kagome took a deep breath and mentally cursed Hiruma. "I'm really a girl. Surprise!" And she braced herself.

"HA?!

"HAA?!?!"

"_HAAAAAA?!?!?!?!"_

"MUKYAAA?!?!"

"AHAHA?"

"YA!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Suzuna's yell which didn't seem to be surprised. It actually sounded triumphant. Suzuna grinned sheepishly and looked up at the taller girl. "Weeeelll I kinda had a suspicion that you were girl. I mean, no guy is that pretty!"

Kagome shrugged, '_That's true…' _

"Whoa whoa there! What do you mean you're a girl?!?" Monta waved his hands to get her attention.

"I mean I'm a girl. You know, no Y chromosome, boobs?" Kagome pointed to her chest. Suzuna leaned forward for closer inspection and found that Kagome was right indeed for once she looked past the Deimon male uniform, she could see the jacket was raised where her chest would be.

"But why…" Suzuna began.

Kagome sighed. "Blame the sports bra and the athletic tape." She raised a clenched fist and the others saw that comical tears were running down her face. "Jerk didn't even give me pre-wrap the first day!"

The football team members winced sympathetically. Tape without prewrap? That was just cruel.

"Are you _still_ complaining about that fucking princess?" A familiar drawl came from the doorway of the clubhouse. Everyone turned to see Hiruma with his confident grin leaning against the doorframe. He walked over and Kagome could see a paper bag in his hand. He shoved the bag into her arms and Kagome opened it curiously.

"Nooooo!!!!" The high pitched scream rang in the clubhouse.

Hiruma let out a wild cackle in response. "KEKEKE! Did you think I wasn't fucking serious?!?"

"NO!!" Kagome screeched, pulling out the red Deimon Devil Bat cheerleading uniform and shoving it in his smug face. "I thought you were joking! I don't want to be a cheerleader! Anything but that!"

The peanut gallery stood to side and watched as Hiruma and Kagome toss angry screams and confident comebacks at each other. Juumonji, Kuroki, and Toganou all shook their heads in disbelief.

"Man, I can't believe Kagome is really a girl," Juumonji muttered, looking at the former football player's lithe frame. "I thought she was just like Sena, small and weak, but I never thought she was a girl."

Kuroki nodded his head in agreement. "I kinda wonder what she looks like with her hair down though."

Kagome's ponytail gave a little flip as she looked about ready to jump Hiruma. Ever since the first day of school, she'd always have it in a ponytail, fearing that it would've made her look to girly if she had it down. Hiruma pulled out red pom poms from behind his back and waved them mockingly, making Kagome turn a brighter red.

"You know what's funny?" Juumonji suddenly asked.

"Eh?" Kuroki and Toganou asked in unison.

"I've never seen Hiruma act this way with anyone." The other two looked at the squabbling pair. They'd never say it out loud for fear of their lives but they looked like a married couple the way they argued. "He doesn't even argue with Mamori like this."

"Hnn, maybe Hiruma likes her?" Toganou hesitantly offered.

The three faux brothers exchanged alarmed glances.

'_Naaaaahh.'_

-

It was odd, Suzuna noted, that there weren't many guys flocking to Kagome who was on the bench beside the field like a sitting duck. In fact, it seemed like they were too scared to approach her. Suzuna had seen one boy walk confidently up to Kagome, catch sight of her back and then nearly piss himself running away. It was an odd thing indeed.

You would've thought that Kagome'd be surrounded by blushing, stammering teenage guys right? Well that's what Suzuna thought too. But there Kagome sat, alone, looking pretty damn good in that cheer outfit is Suzuna had something to say.

It was just so strange but if she was willing to guess, it probably had something to do with Hiruma. Earlier, Hiruma had requested a cheerleading outfit to give to Kagome but then he had also asked for a black permanent marker. At that time, Suzuna had merely shrugged and gave him one, not knowing what he'd do with it. Well now, she had a sneaking suspicion that black marker + cheerleading outfit = poor poor Kagome.

Suzuna hurriedly thrust a pom pom in the air and screamed as their team made another touchdown. "YAAA!! Goo Deimon!!" She watched fondly as Sena was slapped on the back by his teammates and waved at him when he looked over at her. She watched as he turned a light shade of red and giggled when he had to be dragged towards the huddle by Monta.

In the huddle was Hiruma, barking out a play that couldn't be heard from where she was standing. It didn't seem like Hiruma was affected by Kagome's presence on the sidelines but Suzuna knew better. Every once in a while, Suzuna would see him glance over to Kagome's general area and if she was lucky, she'd see how Hiruma would quickly turn away like nothing happened even though the tips of his ears would turn red.

Oh yeah, he definitely had something for her.

But still, the mystery of the lack of suitors! Suzuna racked her brain for ever answer imaginable but nothing came up. Everything was too outrageous, even for Hiruma!

That was, until Kagome stood up and spun around to show Suzuna what was on her back.

Suzuna's pretty little jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. Oh ho ho! She knew Hiruma was daring but she was pretty sure this crossed some line somewhere in the world!

She let out a suspicious giggle, earning wary glances from the cheerleaders around her. Her eyes fixated themselves on Hiruma's form and Suzuna cackled to herself.

'_Oh they __**so**__ like each other!'_

-

Oh she _so_ did not like this.

Kagome sat next to Doburoku on the bench with her arms and legs crossed. She blew her bangs away from her face and huffed. And she thought being a football player sucked? Being a cheerleader wasn't any better. She still had to go to all their games but instead of playing in them, she had to sit on the sidelines and cheer. Even if she wanted to play football, she couldn't! Something about the principal not allowing girls to play and Hiruma being okay with it.

Kagome threw her head back and kicked her feet straight out, placing both hands on the bench to steady herself. "Gaaaaaah this sucks!"

A deep chuckle came from beside her and Kagome glared at the old man sipping his sake. "From a football player to a cheerleader. Funny eh?"

She glared at Doburoku, tempted to snatch away his gourd and chuck it towards the end zone. "Ahh shut up old man. I don't even want to be here!"

He merely laughed and waved her ire off. "Hiruma must care a great deal to put you as cheerleader!"

A scandalized look crossed Kagome's face before she burst into laughter. "Ahahahaha! Him? Care for me?" She slapped scowling Doburoku on the shoulder jovially. "That's the funniest thing I've heard today!"

She jumped up from the bench and stretched, cracking her back. She spun around with a happy glint in her eyes. "Well jeez, you just made my day!"

Doburoku scoffed at her oblivious and sought to correct her. He took a swig of his sake before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Looky here, from what I can tell, Hiruma cares about you. Think about it, he was willing to lose a very valuable player just because a couple of flirty girls and a gay guy hit on you. Doesn't that say something?"

Kagome shoot her head in denial, black hair flying all over the place. "That can't be it! If he did that to keep hormonally driven people away, why'd he stick me in a cheerleading uniform right after?" She tugged at the scandalously short skirt. "Look at this! It's lucky we have bloomers underneath! Who _knows _how many guys have been giving me looks?!?"

Doburoku merely shrugged, she did have a good point.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his lack of a reply. Sure it was an interesting thought but really? Hiruma being caring? Hiruma having feelings? Kagome shook her head, even if it was true, it didn't make any sense at all because she was stuck in a tiny little cheer outfit complete with moving bat wings and a twitching devil tail. Although she found it was odd that no boys had found the guts to approach her.

Kagome sighed and spun around to join her fellow cheerleaders. Doburoku looked up midgulp to see where she was going and spewed out all of the alcohol in his mouth.

'_I think I know why Hiruma put her in a cheerleading outfit now. Or more specifically, __**that**__ cheerleading outfit.'_

Right smack dab on her red clad backside were the words 'Property of Hiruma Youichi' printed in bold black print. Doburoku stared unblinkingly, unable to tear his eyes away from Kagome's backside (because of the writing, he swore, the writing!). Nose slightly red, whether from the copious amounts of alcohol he guzzled or another reason, Doburoku chuckled heartily and lightly dabbed his forehead with his towel.

Doburoku shook his head at Hiruma's sheer genius. It was all starting to make sense, why Hiruma was willing to lose such a good runner like Kagome.

His aim all along was to ward off potential boyfriends but his first plan failed when fangirls actually got some balls to approach Kagome. And now, this was his backup plan. To literally mark Kagome as his. If he would've employed this method while she was still a 'guy', then everyone would've thought Hiruma was gay, and if Doburoku knew Hiruma (which he did), then there would've no way that he would've tolerated that.

Doburoku felt a shudder run down his back.

'_That kid's so smart it's scary sometimes…'_

-

"HIRUMAAAAA!!"

Hiruma chewed his gum lazily and stared at the classroom, expecting Kagome to burst through any minute, probably yelling obscenities at him if the way she was stomping down the hallway was any clue.

The door was flung open violently and a bright eyed, flushed Kagome stood in the doorway with a brown bag in her hand, her now noticeable chest heaving.

'_Ah, right on cue.'_

Her blue eyes scanned the room before they landed on his relaxed form and narrowed dangerously. She stomped over, her black skirt swishing with her every slight movement. Due to Hiruma's influence, she had gotten the female uniform the day that she revealed to the team that she was a girl. She had walked home to find it neatly folded and stuffed into another brown paper bag. Also, on it was a note that clearly read, '_You're a girl now so look like a fucking girl.' _Yeah, that was him all right.

Kagome came to a halt in front of Hiruma and crossed her arms, her green jacket cuffs folded up to her elbows. The innocent bag dangled from her hand. "You."

Hiruma cocked an eyebrow in questioning.

She dropped the bag on his desk, next to his propped up feet, and stuck her hands inside, pulling out a familiar red outfit.

The Deimon cheerleading outfit.

"Look!" Kagome grabbed the skirt and spun it around so that the back was facing him. "What the fuck is this?!?"

Hiruma grinned and admired his handiwork. One of his greatest accomplishments, he's have to say. The black ink hadn't faded any, in fact it seemed to stand out more.

"I like it. What is it, a new style?" Hiruma gleefully watched as Kagome turned an even darker shade of red, the blush slowly traveling downwards.

"Hiruma! I know it was you! How dare you write this on my uniform?!" She waved the tiny skirt in his face and he grabbed a pleated end and tugged.

"Of course it was me, was it that fucking hard to figure out?"

Kagome suddenly had this overwhelming urge to rip out her hair. Of his earrings. Either one was fine. "Y-you, no, augh! Just gimme a new uniform!" She shoved the skirt in his face. "A new skirt at least! I just don't want this on my ass!"

Hiruma cackled, "Nope! Deal with it!"

By now, the blush had spread down far enough to disappear behind her white uniform top. Hiruma discreetly followed the trail with hungry eyes. Kagome didn't take notice of it and instead fumed at his easy refusal. Finally giving up, she turned on her heel with toss of her hair and stormed away, kicking the door open and slamming it shut as she left.

Hiruma laughed to himself.

It was just too damn fun.

-

'_This is too much damn fun,' _Kagome thought to herself as she waved her pom pom flirtatiously at the crowd, specifically towards a large gathering of boys. She cocked a hip and smiled cutely, throwing them a wink before running back to join the group of cheerleaders.

Suzuna looked at Kagome suspiciously. "You're oddly perky today."

Kagome merely shrugged off her comment and plastered a pretty smile on her face. "What can I say? I think I like cheerleading!"

Suzuna did not believe her answer for one minute but nodded anyways and left Kagome to her own devices. Once clear, Kagome let a devious grin cross her face.

It was payback time.

If there was one thing Kagome knew for sure, then it was the fact that Hiruma had some serious jealousy issues. Although she had no idea why, she was going to use that to her full advantage. It was so perfectly crafted, after all, Hiruma had indeed given her the perfect weapon.

The cheer uniform.

And it was about damn time that she utilized it to its fullest capabilities. Kagome had managed to snag a new uniform that wasn't ruined by Hiruma with the help of a sympathetic Suzuna and had planned to wear it today. The cheer girls jumped up and down excitedly and Kagome made sure that her skirt flew up slightly, showing the black bloomers with mini devil wings stitched on the bottom left buttock. She smirked as she gave a mighty leap, causing one of members of the rival team to stare at her. The poor boy was slapped upside the head by a nearby teammate who tried giving Kagome a mighty glare, instead turning absolutely red and stomping away with, leaving his pride behind with her.

Kagome giggled and rolled her eyes. This was just too easy.

With a determined nod, she decided to go for her trump card. All the cheerleaders ended their cheer with a pose and she gladly went along with it. She pulled her knee up and grabbed the tip of her shoe, stretching her leg until it lay flat up against her chest, completely vertical with her body. Her standing split drew wide eyed gazes along with dropped jaws all over the field and bleachers. Kagome threw in a flirtatious wink before letting her leg down.

If that didn't get a rise out of Hiruma, Kagome'd start questioning his sexuality.

It was after the match and the standard niceties that Hiruma came stomping over with an M4A1 Carbine in one hand and an AK-47 in the other. He was already yelling at her even before he got to her. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!" He finally got to her and shoved his face in hers, teeth clenching painfully and green eyes boring into hers. "The hell do you think you're doing?!"

Kagome stared back calmly, trying as best as she could to suppress a smirk. "What do you mean? I was being a cheerleader, just like you asked me too."

The tips of Hiruma's ears turned red and Kagome mentally cackled. _'Bwahahahaha!'_

"A cheerleader? A fucking _cheerleader_?" he yelled, "A _cheerleader_ does not flirt and blow kisses at the crowd or our fucking enemies! A _cheerleader _doesn't lift her leg up, flashing her underwear to everyone in the fucking stadium! More importantly, a _cheerleader _does not distract her _own fucking team!!!"_

Kagome scrunched her nose up at him. "_You're _the one that told me to do this!!"

"Yeah, I said cheerleader but from where I was standing, all I saw was a whole lotta flirting and no cheering!"

"Well then you must be blind because I was clearly doing what I was supposed to! Cheering for _your_ fucking team!"

"You call that cheering?! I call that sabotage! The fucking monkey can't even catch a damn pass ' cause he's too fucking busy looking at you and the fucking Ha-Ha brothers can't even block anymore 'cause you're flipping your damn skirt every chance you got!"

"Oh fuck you Hiruma! You're the one who forced me to do this!"

"Fucking princess!"

Sena and the rest of the team sweatdropped at the arguing couple. They were looking more and more like a couple currently involved in a lover's spat. Sena shook his head wearily from beside Monta who had long abandoned his guilty feeling of 'cheating' on Mamori and was currently staring unabashedly at the pretty little cheerleader yelling obscenities at their team captain.

It was hilarious really, how fast this week had gone by. They had only found out that Kagome was a girl just three days ago and now, they were acting like they knew it for months. It was scary how fast the Deimon football team adapted. Maybe it was due to their willingness to adapt. After all, the three Ha-Ha brothers certainly weren't averse to accepting Kagome's gender. In fact, they seemed all too eager to. Kagome, with her new found popularity, became known as the Deimon Devilbats' princess. Needless to say, Kagome wasn't too pleased with it.

The arguing had escalated into a mass of indecipherable yelling and screaming. Hiruma and Kagome were both shouting at the same time and like a car crash, Sena couldn't look away. From any other view, it looked like a regular lover's spat, but with more cussing and more imaginative insults. But if they argued like this normally, Sena shuddered to wonder what it would be like if Hiruma and Kagome really were in a relationship.

"Oh no…" came a mutter from beside him. Sena glanced down to see Suzuna standing next to him with a troubled look on her face. The arena had grown suspiciously quiet, devoid of any previous yelling. Sena followed Suzuna's eye line to see Hiruma with a mildly worried look on his face and Kagome with her head tilted down, bangs covering her eyes. Sena watched her tilt her head up and saw her bright blue eyes brimming with hurt tears.

"W-what happened?!?" he frantically asked Suzuna but she shook her head and pointed. Sena looked back at the pair to witness to something he'd never thought he'd see.

"You asshole!" Kagome screamed. She reared her hand back and let it fly, letting it land soundly on Hiruma's cheek. Sena and the rest of the team gaped as Hiruma's head snapped to the side and he stumbled backwards. Kagome stomped away in a flurry of tears, grabbing her things and fleeing from the stadium, never once looking back at the astonished team.

Suzuna shook her head and let out a heavy sigh. "This isn't good."

Sena nodded his head in agreement.

This wasn't good at all.

-

It was understandable that the ones who knew Hiruma the most were the ones in the American Football Club. Afterall, they were a team. They sweated together, shed blood together, cried together. They were like family, they supported each other in times of need and understood each other when no one else could.

And so, they were the first to realize that something was wrong.

They first saw it during practice. Monta was the first to notice that Hiruma's passes weren't as crisp or accurate. They had a tendency to veer to the right and didn't have the tight spiral they normally had. This, Monta immediately picked up on being the main wide receiver.

Sena had also caught on. It seemed that the longer practice went on, the less Hiruma shot at people with his guns, something that _never_ happened. His guns lay untouched on the bench beside the water bottles with Mamori staring warily at them, along with Doburoku who remained silent and unchanged. In fact, the guns had barely been touched the whole entire day.

But there was something that the entire team noticed, something that definitely alerted them to the fact that something was wrong with Hiruma.

He wasn't yelling.

There were no loud death threats, plays yelled out, nothing. Practice, for the first time in about ever, was quiet.

The Deimon Devilbats were very, very perturbed.

Even Musashi, oh great one with the iron senses, was disturbed by Hiruma's behavior, or lack thereof. He and the rest of the team made sure to stay far, far away from Hiruma every chance that they got.

And to make that practice even stranger, Kagome wasn't there. The girl's presence had become somewhat of a constant. She was always there with Suzuna, either conversing with Doburoku about plays and strategies or cheering them on as they practiced. Either way, she always got sucked into a yelling match with Hiruma, one that involved a lot of incoherent obscenities and clever comebacks. But today, they were devoid of her presence.

Dare they say it but perhaps the fight from yesterday had more of an influence on Hiruma and Kagome than they had originally thought?

Sena approached Suzuna after practice to find out what exactly had happened yesterday. "Hey Suzuna!" Sena shouted. The petite girl jumped before spinning around on her inline skates to face him. A pretty smile graced her face and she waved as Sena jogged to catch up.

"Hiiii Sena!" Sena smiled at her cheery greeting.

"Hey," he said breathlessly. "Thanks for waiting."

Suzuna shrugged cutely and giggled, "No problem! Should we wait for Monta before we go?"

Sena nodded and they settled into relaxed positions by the gate to wait for Monta.

"Ummm…" Sena started. Suzuna looked at him curiously and he flushed a bit. "Well, I want to know, what exactly happened yesterday?"

Suzuna looked confused for a minute. "Yesterday…? Oh! Yesterday! You mean the fight between Hiruma and Kagome?"

"Yeah! I mean, I know they were fighting but I got distracted and didn't see what really happened at the end. What did Hiruma say to make Kagome slap him?"

Suzuna shifted uncomfortably and grimaced slightly. "Er, let's just say that Hiruma said some unsavory things to Kagome." She looked up at Sena. "He called her a _slut_."

"Oh…" Sena knew Hiruma could be harsh sometimes but to call her that?

"Yeah…" Suzuna had a frown on her face and her eyebrows were furrowed. "I know Hiruma can say some mean things but Kagome didn't deserve that. He forced her to be a cheerleader and Kagome was just trying to make him jealous. It was working too, a little too well I guess."

Sena did a dramatic double take. "W-wait what? Kagome was trying to make Hiruma jealous? Why?"

She blinked at him cutely and Sena blushed. "Wait, you don't know?" He shook his head negative. A smile slowly graced her face and she lightly covered her mouth with her hand. "Ohoho! Kagome likes Hiruma!"

Sena took a step back in shock. "Wh-what?!? Since when?!"

"Since about forever you dummy! It was obvious!" Suzuna put her hands on her hips waved a finger at him. "Haven't you seen how they act with each other?"

Well yeah, he had but it all consisted of yelling and screaming. He thought that was normal whenever Kagome and Hiruma were involved.

Suzuna continued, "They like each other, they're just too stubborn to admit it. _And_ they're in denial." She scrunched her nose. "I mean, look at how Hiruma got jealous when Kagome was going around in her cheer outfit. I've never seen him that mad before!"

Sena thought back and realized that yeah, Hiruma had been pretty mad when he marched over to Kagome yesterday.

"And don't you see how Kagome likes it when Hiruma tells her good job? She puts more effort when he does." Suzuna crossed her arms, having finished defending her point. Sena rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, maybe they do like each other…"

"Maybe? Oh they like each other, that's for sure." Suzuna tapped her chin in thought. "But the problem is, we need to find a way to get them to accept the fact that they like one another and then get them to do something about it. But how…"

"We could talk to them?" Sena offered hesitantly. "I bet that if we talked some sense into them, they'd realize what's already so obvious."

Suzuna brightened, "Yeah! That's a great idea! How about we split up? I go to Kagome, you go to Hiruma!" Suzuna cheered and jumped, clapping her hands excitedly. "Ooooh what a great idea! We're the best matchmakers ever!"

Sena grinned, amused by Suzuna's little display of cheerfulness. He heard his name called from behind him and he turned around curiously. Suzuna peeked around his back. They saw Monta jogging towards them, waving a hand while the other was carrying bananas.

"Heeeey! Don't leave without meeee!"

Suzuna then saw Taki whizzing out of the clubhouse door, racing past her in a flurry of stretched limbs.

"Ahaha! Hurry Suzuna! I have a scheduled autograph signing to go to! Hurry! Ahaha!"

Suzuna squeaked and patted Sena on the arm hurriedly as she saw Taki disappear around the corner. "Sorry! I guess I can't walk home with you guys!" She took off on her skates, turning around one last time to shout back to Sena, "Remember! Talk to Hiruma!"

Sena nodded to himself, determined to make Suzuna proud by talking to Hiruma.

Wait a minute.

Talk to…who?

Sena rapidly turned pale, his back bone disappearing into thin air as he came to an earth shattering realization.

"HIIIIII! I HAVE TO TALK TO WHO?!?!"

-

'_This is the worst idea ever…'_ Sena thought to himself as he crept along the hallway. His back slid against the wall as he slowly made his way down as inconspicuously as possible. Why? He had no clue because the hallway was empty.

Sena came to a stop beside the classroom door, checking the room number to make sure it was the right one. '_Class 2-1. I think this is the right one." _Sena slowly slid the door open and peeked around the room. Sure enough, there was Hiruma, sitting by the window, typing away on his laptop while chewing a piece of bubblegum. By the looks of it, Hiruma was the only one there. It was probably too early for anyone to be here or the others students just wanted keep contact with the devil as minimal as possible. It was probably the latter.

Smart people.

'_Oh man, I can't believe I'm gonna do this…' _Sena slowly slid through the small opening he had made by sliding the door, fervently trying to prevent his knees from trembling. He broke a sweat just from that alone.

"What do you want fucking shrimp?" Sena jumped at the sound of Hiruma's voice. He hurriedly straightened and clasped his hands behind his back in worry. Hiruma continued typing away at his computer, not even looking away for one moment.

Sena felt sweat drip down the side of his face. "Err…well you see, I was wondering about Kagome?" He nervously fiddled with his hands. "Umm, is she gonna be cheering for us on Saturday?"

"Keh, how the hell would I know?" Hiruma snapped at Sena and he flinched.

'_Gaaaah this isn't gonna work.' _"Oh er, I dunno…." Sena mumbled. "I just thought that 'cause you guys..er…" Sena drifted off into silence.

"Is that all you fucking wanted because I have stuff to do fucking shrimp," Hiruma muttered, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the laptop screen. Sena sighed and shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck in exasperation.

Sena slipped his hands in his pockets and turned to leave before the sound of paper crumpling caught his attention. He dug into his pocket curiously and pulled out a small folded piece of paper. Sena looked down at it curiously until he realized what it was. '_Oh yeah, this is from Suzuna.'_

He opened it carefully, trying not to alert Hiruma.

It read:

_Sena! Knowing you, you probably can't get a word out to Hiruma so that's why I wrote this! Tell him exactly what is below okay? Don't you dare chicken out! Love you!_

Sena stared at the writing below that small paragraph. '_She expects me to say __**this**__ to him?!' _Sena swallowed loudly and looked up nervously at Hiruma. '_Oh god I'm gonna die for this.'_

He cleared his throat loudly and Hiruma looked up at him with a thin eyebrow raised. Sena opened his mouth and began, "You are being an idiot. You and Kagome obviously like each other and you two are being too stubborn and dense to do anything about it. Just admit you like her and then do something. Yaaaah."

"What the fuck did you say?!?" Hiruma yelled as he stood up from his chair and aimed a gun at him.

"Ahhhh! It's not me I swear! I'm reading it! I'm reading it! Look!" Sena took the little piece of paper and held it out in front of him like a shield. Hiruma stalked over to Sena and plucked the piece of paper from his trembling hands.

'_You're being an idiot, blah blah blah, do something. Yaahh.' _Hiruma read until he got to the next part that Sena didn't read.

'_But honestly Hiruma, Kagome does like you and I know you like her too even though you may think you're just doing it for fun. You two make a good match and things would turn out well. There's a 100% chance of that you know? I see the way you act around her and I see how she acts too. You deserve this Hiruma. You deserve the best and believe me, she's it.'_

Sena stayed quiet as he watched Hiruma's eyes skim the piece of paper. The quarterback was eerily quiet and it was a bit disturbing. He jumped as the piece of paper was shoved back into his hands. He looked up to see Hiruma already halfway through the door.

"Hi-Hiruma?"

The blonde ignored him and kept walking sliding the door closed as he left, leaving Sena alone in the classroom. Sena blinked in surprise and quickly reopened the note to scan over its contents. Sena reached the bottom of the page and let a smile cross his face. He let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the door.

'_That Suzuna. Who knew she was so good at this?'_

-

"Kagomeeeee!" Suzuna called cheerily as she threw open the door to the clubhouse.

The girl mentioned raised her head and smiled prettily as Suzuna bounced over. "Hey Suzuna!" Kagome said.

"Hurryyyy! I wanna get to practice early!" Suzuna chirped as she raced around the room to find their cheer uniforms. "Ah! Here they are!" Suzuna found the cardboard box that held their uniforms and threw Kagome hers. Kagome caught it with an amused grin on her face.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked. Suzuna giggled and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door.

"No tiimee! Let's goo!" The two raced off to the lockers to change. They ran into the locker room and Suzuna was pleasantly surprised to find that it was empty.

'_Good, I thought I'd have to kick some girls out.'_

The two girls started changing into their uniforms and Suzuna couldn't help but glance at Kagome. She was so pretty it was no wonder that she caught Hiruma's eye, or anyone else's for that matter. Suzuna smiled to herself and pulled her skirt on. She straightened and patted her hair down.

"Hey Kagome? Will you continue cheering with us after the next game?" Suzuna asked innocently.

Kagome paused in pulling her shirt off and looked at Suzuna. "Well of course! Why wouldn't I-? Oh…" Kagome went quiet and she bit her lip. Suzuna inwardly smiled.

'_Time to pounce!'_

"Is it about what Hiruma said?" Suzuna asked knowingly. Kagome's eyes went wide and she hesitantly nodded. Suzuna shook her head and smiled reassuringly at the older girl. "Oh don't worry so much about it. He didn't mean it really."

Kagome scoffed and rolled her eyes. "As if. Knowing him, he was probably dying to insult me all day long." She huffed and pulled her shirt off with a little more force than necessary.

Suzuna hid a knowing smile. "I doubt that!" Kagome scowled and continued dressing, not saying another word. Suzuna took that as a sign to continue. "Trust me Kagome! I certainly don't forgive him for what he said but I understand that he was angry and got carried away. He didn't mean any harm, especially to you."

Kagome looked at Suzuna suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Look, you were trying to make him jealous yes?" Kagome nodded silently. "Well you did a great job but I think you misunderstand why he got so angry and jealous."

"Well isn't it because I'm his slave or something?"

Suzuna furiously waved her hands back and forth. "No no no!" She placed her hands on her hips. "It was because he _likes_ you!"

Kagome stopped halfway through pulling down her skirt and glanced up at Suzuna with a skeptical look. "Riiight," she muttered, wiggling her hips as she pulled the skirt down. "That's funny Suzuna, seriously."

"Gaaaaah you're so stubborn," Suzuna groaned, putting a hand to her face. "Kagome, if there's one thing I know about Hiruma, it's that he's very subtle about personal things like feelings and thoughts."

"Then why are you so sure about his?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms and giving Suzuna her full attention.

Suzuna smiled. "After being with this team for so long, I'm able to pick up on these things. And personality wise, I've always been more like Hiruma than anyone else." She reached out and patted the taller girl's shoulder. "He likes you, Kagome, more than either if you realize."

Kagome stayed quiet but Suzuna could see the wheels turning in her mind. '_Now to plant the seed.'_

"I guess now what's left to figure out is if _you_ like him or not." With that statement, Suzuna spun on her skates and skated away. She stopped herself at the door and called back at Kagome over her shoulder. "I'm gonna go to practice first! I'll meet you there, Kagome." Suzuna left, leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

Kagome was staring down at the red skirt that she had yet to put on. She thought back to how Hiruma had brazenly written on her uniform and then how jealous he had gotten at the game. She remembered how he would subtly praise her about what she was doing and how he seemed to talk to her the most out of everybody on the team during school hours. She thought back and thought back…

Kagome sighed and fisted her hand around the red fabric.

'_All that's left to figure out is if __**I **__like him or not…"_

-

Hiruma slung his helmet over his shoulder and walked over to the team clubhouse to change. He was about to pop a piece of gum into his mouth before he caught sight of Kagome standing in front of the wire fence around the team room. He pocketed his gum for later, having a feeling that he'd be yelling soon. Hiruma set his face into a demonic grin and approached her.

"What the fuck are you doing here fucking princess? Decided to distract us some more while we're practicing? Well you're a little too late, we're already done!"He forced a fanged grin on his face as he waited expectantly for her heated retort, something to show that their relationship was back to normal. She would yell at him and turn bright red, stamping her feet and clenching her fists. But this time, nothing came.

Kagome stared down at her feet, wringing her hands nervously as if she didn't hear a word of what Hiruma said. Hiruma frowned and clenched his teeth in worry.

"Hey, fucking princess!" Hiruma shouted, trying to get a rise out of her. Even though he couldn't see her eyes because her bangs were covering them, he could see her bite her lip. "Hey, what's wrong? Got no witty comeback?"

Finally her head shot up and Hiruma grinned triumphantly. He stepped forward and baited her eagerly, "Kekeke fucking princess we-" but he faltered when he saw the look on Kagome's face. Her head was tilted up towards his and her bright blue eyes shone curiously. Her eyebrows knitted together and her lips were pursed. "What the fuck…?"

Kagome took a hesitant step forward. "Hiruma, I-I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Another step forward. "I-I…I just need to know something!" With those last words, she threw herself at him and he barely raised his hands fast enough to catch her. Soft lips crashed into his and his eyes flew wide open shocked by her daring actions. Slender arms locked around his neck and his hands instinctively tightened around her waist. The pressure on his lips eased a bit as she slid in his grasp, sliding so her toes could be placed on the ground.

They separated slowly, eyes gradually opening to stare, Hiruma's in shock and Kagome's in contemplation. Kagome pressed one last kiss against his lips before pulling away from his grasp. She backed away slowly, hands sliding down until they were lightly placed on the back of his arms. Her eyes were wide, as if she had realized something very important.

A pretty blush slowly spread over her cheeks as her fingers came up to rest on her curved lips. "I think I like you…" Kagome breathed out in awe, amazed by her sudden realization. "I think I really like you."

Hiruma remained silent at her confession, lips slightly parted to reveal sharp teeth. A sigh passed through his lips as he closed the distance between Kagome and him. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in anxiousness at his lack of response until a warm hand cupped the back of her neck. With a sharp tug, Kagome was pulled into a firm chest. She looked up curiously to see Hiruma's face nearing hers. Her eyelashes fluttered closed as his breath ghosted over her lips. "Tsk," he murmured, "Took you fucking long enough."

-

"See! What did I tell you!" Toganou hissed towards his companions and gave them a whack on the shoulder. "I told you Hiruma liked her!"

His two friends waved their hands in an effort to quiet their voices. "Shhhh! You don't want him to hear!" Juumonji shot a nervous glance behind him. He could already imagine Hiruma yelling _'Hey fucking Ha-Ha brothers! What the fuck are you standing there for!' _while blasting a missile at them or something.

Toganou and Kuroki shut their mouths and glanced in Hiruma's direction wildly. They didn't want to die just yet. Hiruma was standing off to the side of the field with Kagome by his side, looking over various play formations and tactics with Doburoku and the trio let out a sigh of relief. They were in the clear.

Even though it looked like their relationship hadn't changed at all, Juumonji and the two knew better. Being alpha males themselves, they could easily recognize and discern any protective male actions. They could see how Hiruma was standing closer to Kagome than he usually did, how he had fewer weapons on when he was near her, or how he had _more_ weapons on was Taki was near her. It was so obvious it was hard _not_ to miss it.

Hiruma _liked _Kagome.

But they weren't the only ones that knew this. Oh no, they knew _for sure_ that Suzuna was probably the first to realize this. Hell, she probably helped get them together!

The trio felt involuntary shudders run down their backs as Hiruma's gaze swept over them. They stiffened and tired to act normal. _Tried._

"S-so yeah, nice blocking!"

"Yeah, we really made a hole for Sena to penetrate!"

"Yeah! It was so big it was like a hot dog down a hallway!"

"_What?!"_

Well it was a good try and Hiruma had finally taken his eyes off of them so they were okay. They saw Hiruma shoulder his M4A1 Carbine and lean over Kagome's shoulder to take a closer look at what Doburoku was drawing on the whiteboard. Juumonji watched as Kagome unconsciously shifted closer to Hiruma, the side of her head nearly grazing his chin. Kuroki witnessed Hiruma blink and glance down at the crown of her head before nudging her head with his nose. And finally, Toganou saw Kagome tilt her head upwards and place a chaste kiss on Hiruma's jaw line, unseen to everyone except them.

Oh it was so obvious.

The Ha-Ha brothers snickered quietly, finding it all too hilarious that Hiruma, the great demonic control tower, was tamed by a little slip of a girl. The three could stand it no longer and fell into raucous laughter. Poor brothers, that's probably what gave them away.

"_HEY FUCKING HA-HA BROTHERS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR? PRACTICE!"_

Juumonji, Kuroki, and Toganou barely had a chance to react before an array of bullets and a missile was fired from what _looked_ like a FIM-92 Stinger.

That day, the Ha-Ha brothers tested how accurate Hiruma's aim was and also learned to never pry in business that wasn't theirs unless they planned to do some good.

-

Kagome watched with a slight wince as the three blockers scrambled away, dodging bullets and missiles as they went. The poor boys ran screaming wildly, weaving and turning all around the football field. With that speed and dodging ability, they could've been Deimon's new running backs.

Hiruma blew a bubble from beside Kagome and popped it, chewing on it viciously. "Tsk, fucking brothers know more than they should."

Kagome smiled and sidled up beside him, hooking her hand on his bent elbow. "Well we aren't exactly subtle about it you know."

"Keh, the fucking brothers still need to stop shoving their noses in other people's business," he scoffed, spitting his piece of gum out and reaching for another. Kagome intercepted his hand and he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How can they help it when we do things like this in public?" With a sly grin, Kagome slid her hand in his hair and fisted it, tugging his head down to hers. His nose brushed against hers and their eyes lidded. "I know I wouldn't be able to look away," she muttered quickly before Hiruma leaned in to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

Hiruma pulled away one last time. "You're lucky you make a better kisser than you do a fullback," he said against her flushed mouth.

"Mmm, you bet I'm lucky," she moaned against his mouth.

And so, the girl who had masqueraded as a boy and the demonic quarterback with questionable methods of persuasion lived happily ever after.

Plus copious amounts of profanity, fits of jealousy, violent silent treatments, and angry sex.

The end.

-

-

-

•○_**OMAKE**__**•**_

Kagome sat in her seat glancing at the door every once in a while with nervous eyes. He'd burst through the door any minute now, shouting to the entire classroom that yes, Kagome Higurashi was a girl. She slumped in her chair wearily,. '_Just shoot me, Someone, just __**shoot **__me."_

_Bam! _Hiruma burst through the door with a cocky grin and a M4A1 carbine, his handy dandy weapon of choice.

Kagome mentally moaned in anguish. '_No I take that back! I wanted someone just not him!'_

"Kekeke! Fucking princess! Fancy seeing you here!" Hiruma's loud voice filtered through the air and Kagome thumped her head on the desk miserably.

'_We have the same class you ass. Hey, I just rhymed!' _

A meek voice came from the back of the classroom. "Um, wh-why you do you call Kagome fu-fuc-er..princess?" it chirped, unabled to say the foul word that Hiruma said casually like a fucking prefix.

"Eeh? Why do I call the fucking princess fucking princess?" He asked with a brow raised. His face slipped into an evil grin that caused shudders to run down the backs of the students in the classroom, including Kagome was just about ready to fling herself out the window. "Kekeke! Funny you should ask!"

'_No…' _Kagome slid back further in her seat.

"I think that everyone should know…"

'_Oh god no…' _Kagome covered her face with her hands.

"Kagome Higurashi is a girl! Kekekeke!"

'_Noooooooo!!!'_

"YESSSSS!" The sudden howl caught Kagome unawares and she almost tumbled off her seat. She straightened and looked around the classroom in surprise. The room was alive with cheers and passion as a good majority of the boys lept of their seats and started screaming in joy while a majority of the girls were down, weeping their eyes out.

"Whoo hooo! Didja hear that? Higurashi's a girl!"

"I knew it! There's now way a guy could be that pretty!"

"I'm not gay after all!

Kagome sweatdropped at the enthusiastic cries of the refreshened male population and looked on in pity at her fellow women who were sobbing in a conveniently darkened corner of the classroom.

"Whyy! Whyyyy! WHHYYY!?!?"

"Noo! I'll never love again!"

And one disturbing: "YES! I've always wanted to come out of the closet!"

Kagome's eye twitched as she stared at the raucous students. Hiruma stepped beside her and hoisted his gun over his shoulder. She turned to him with a weary look on her face. "You just _had_ to huh?"

"Fuck yeah."

The next day, Kagome came in wearing the girl's uniform.

The reactions were:

"WHOOOHOOOOO!"

"YEAAAH! GOO HIRUMAA!"

"OH BABY!"

Cue gushing nosebleeds and starstruck eyes.

Kagome sighed and and beads of sweat formed.

'_This school is so messed up.'_

_-_

_YOU ARE SO FREAKING LUCKY. 31 EFFIN PAGES. You get an omake too? Dayyuumm.....  
Oh! Oh! Raise your hand if you saw sexual innuendoes run rampant in this fic! I know i did! XD Blame the "Todd", seriously, too much Scrubs.__  
Okay, for those of you who didn't get the tape, prewrap thing, i'll explain.  
Prewrap is this gauzy stuff you put on your skin **before**__you put the tape on so that taking the tape off won't hurt like a biotch cuz its athletic cloth tape and it stick realllly well.  
I did that once for Anime Expo. I taped my chest down with athletic tape but i missed a spot with the prewrap.  
I almost cried in the bathroom where i took the tape off cuz it hurt so bad.  
Okaaaay, i'll be returning to my lemons now. But don't be surprised if you see some random ficlets!  
__Peace out!_


End file.
